


Undying

by Shanoodle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "hey shanoodle can you write emotional scenes", "no but i can do this", Alternate Universe, F/F, this is the first time i used multiple chapters and they're all so short omg, ~dunks your head in a bucket of sap~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanoodle/pseuds/Shanoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne and Alphys share one last moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alphys was running all over her lab. A cell phone was wedged between her shoulder and her head, and boxes were tucked under both her arms.

"I-I don't know how close they are!! Undyne said they were going to fight them, but that was half an hour ago!!"

The doctor dropped the boxes on her computer table.

"Ye-yeah, I got everyone out of Hotland." Alphys took a deep breath. "They're in a safe place. Mettaton's looking after them."

She reached around the back of her computer tower and started unplugging cords.

"Ahhh, I will, I will! I just need to take care of a few things first!"

She pulled the tower off the table and set it on the floor.

"T-thanks, Asgore. And, uhhh, if for whatever reason, you never see me again, I-I just want you to know. . . ."

Alphys stood, tracing a claw over the scales of her hand.

". . . . you're the best king we've ever had."

The doorbell buzzed. The doctor jumped, and the phone almost slid off.

"I-I-I think they're here. I gotta go."

Alphys took her phone and stuffed it in her pocket. Grabbing the computer tower, she started backing toward the elevator.

The door buzzed again.

"Alphys!!" came Undyne's voice. "It's me!!"

"Undyne!" The doctor stumbled toward the door, tucking the tower under her arm. "What happened?! Did you fight the human? Did you beat them?"

"Yeah, I fought them, but--"

"Undyne, your voice . . ." Alphys's claw hovered over the door's keypad. ". . . It sounds funny."

"I know. Please, just open the door."

The doctor quickly inputted the code. The door slid open. Undyne walked in. . .

. . . and the tower fell out of Alphys's arm, banging against the floor.

Her armor had changed. Instead of grey, it was all black, except for a glowing red heart on the chest. The shoulderplates now curved upward into spikes at the very end. The gauntlet visible to Alphys had the same heart on it, and spikes jutted out of them as well.

"U-Undyne. . . ." the doctor said quietly.

The woman turned to face Alphys. A light shone inside the hole where her left eye once was. She had one hand behind her back.

Undyne grinned. "Looks cool, doesn't it?"

"Y-yeah, but how--"

"That can wait. For now, I think we need a place to keep this." Undyne revealed her other hand. Hovering over her palm, bright and red, was a soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Both women were sitting on the couch, facing each other. The soul had been sealed in a jar and placed by the TV.

"T-to be honest," Alphys said, "I wasn't sure if you'd come back. Since everyone who faced that human. . . ."

Undyne nodded. Her face had started sweating. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way. A little bit."

"But you made it out, right? You beat them. You saved us all." Alphys took Undyne's hand -- being careful not to hit the spikes -- and gazed at her. "You're a hero."

Undyne smiled. "Thanks, Alphys. But you're wrong."

"What's that supposed to mean? You really did save everyone; what else can I call you?"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Undyne closed her eye. "I sorta didn't make it out."

Alphys let go. "I-I don't understand. You're sitting right here."

"When I saw the human, they were about to kill a very good friend of mine. At the time, I thought I was strong enough to take them. You don't get into the Royal Guard by being a sponge, ya know?" Undyne quickly flexed an arm. 

"But yeah, they were about to kill my friend. I had to do something; so, I got between them."

Undyne chuckled and wiped some sweat off her forehead. It had taken on a blue tint. 

"They killed me with one blow."

Alphy gave her a trembly smile."N-no they didn't. You're, ahh, you're right here!"

"I felt myself turning to dust. But I didn't want to die. I couldn't die. If that human -- that creature -- got past me, they wouldn't just kill monsters. They'd kill everybody. They'd never stop."

Undyne shuddered. "I kept that thought in my head. It felt like any moment, I would scatter into a million pieces. But I never did." 

Alphys stared at the woman's face, shaking her head.

"And the next thing I knew," Undyne said, gesturing to herself, "I turned into this."

"You were determined," Alphys whispered.

"Guess so."

"Y-you know what happens next, don't you . . . ?"

Undyne looked down. "Yeah."

For a moment, they didn't speak. 

"Alphys."

"Undyne."

They had said each others names at the same time. And they shared a laugh.

"Ahhh, you can go first," Alphys said.

"Alright." Undyne took a breath. "Uhh, I wanted to say this to you before I left, but if I . . . you know, I didn't want to hurt you because of it."

She grabbed Alphys's shoulders. The noises they made sounded wet.

"I love you, Alphys." 

The doctor blinked. "W-what?"

"You heard me. I've, uhh, loved you for a while now."

"B-but Undyne, I've done so many bad things. Those monsters . . . if I hadn't done anything, they wouldn't be like that. I don't deserve your love. I don't deserve--"

Undyne gently wrapped her arms around Alphys and held her close. "Shhhhhh."

"Un-Undyne. . . ." Alphys squirmed a little, then sank her weight into the woman.

"Those were all mistakes, right?"

"Yeah, but--"

"And you had only the best intentions, right?"

"I-I guess."

"You told the truth in the end, and that's what counts." Undyne pressed the doctor's head against the heart of her chestplate. "Listen."

Alphys stayed quiet. 

"I don't understand," she said after a moment. "It's just your heartbeat, isn't it?"

"No." Undyne grinned. "Those are the hearts of everyone in the world. Monsters and humans. I can feel them beating as one. And we all forgive you, Alphys. We all love you more than you can imagine. I just wish you could feel them for yourself."

"W-wow." Alphys's voice cracked. "That's really anime."

"Right? It's awesome!"

Giggling, they both stayed in that position. Undyne's body started to sag a little; drops of black fell from her armor, splattering against the floor. Occasionally, a teardrop would fall with them.

"I love you too," Alphys whispered into her heart.

Undyne inched her hand under the doctor's chin. She lifted it up. And she kissed her.

Closing her eyes, Alphys cupped Undyne's cheeks and kissed back. Their breathing sped up, and by the time they separated, they were panting.

Alphys opened her eyes. And she saw Undyne's face, sagging lower and lower every second.

"You'll have to take the soul to Asgore," Undyne said, pulling herself up. Her voice was getting deeper. "If he _does_ absorb them, please . . . please convince him not to destroy humanity. I don't know what I fought back there, but they definitely weren't human. At least, not anymore."

"B-but what if I can't do it?!"

"Trust me, you can." Undyne flashed a big, toothy smile. Her body was unrecognizable. "Just stay d-e-t-e-r-m-i-n-e-d. . . ."

And Undyne scattered into dust.


	3. Chapter 3

Biting her lip, Alphys shuffled upstairs. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she didn't wipe them off. She didn't sit down and cry. She had to stay determined.

A moment later, she came back down, carrying a handbroom and another jar. She swept the dust inside and sealed it as tight as she could.

At first, Alphys wasn't sure where to put it. Undyne was passionate about many things; narrowing them down to one was difficult. But then, it hit her.

She went back upstairs and grabbed a cardboard box almost her size. Wordlessly, she started grabbing anime and comics off her shelves and placing them inside.

By the time she finished, the box was almost full. Alphys stood on top of a chair, peering inside. She unsealed the jar, and tipped it over. She made sure to cover every part equally.

Alphys probably wouldn't watch or read those again. But it didn't matter too much. She had some anime on her computer and her phone anyway. Not a lot, but some.

With that, Alphys returned downstairs, grabbed the jar with the soul, and set off to New Home.


End file.
